


Not A Dream

by Alexxx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxx/pseuds/Alexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk have known each other's existence since they were children but they don't know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30767) by jshn. 



If there is one planet embracing logic the most, it can only be the Vulcan. This is because their technicality and culture are already at the peak among all the other planets, therefore the Vulcans prevent their civilisation from being contaminated by banning citizens personally contacting other people outside the planet.

 

Most of the Vulcans cannot choose their partners freely as they hold that under the strict logic, the diversity of individuals is no longer essential. As a result, they would choose their partners based on a series of facts such as genetic compatibilities or social status. In fact, Vulcans would build up their link when they are still children.

 

Spock is rare. He is half Vulcan and half human due to the political marriage of his parents. Still, he complied with the Vulcan rules and built up his link with the-most-perfect-match——T’Pring ,when he was seven.

 

But the truth is, Spock has been continuously sensing another person since he was three. It all began with a dream in which there was a Starship explosion outside the universe. He heard a baby crying and since then, his world changed. Every now and then, he can sense this alternative world and experience this different life like a dream, a dream that doesn’t seem to belong to him.

 

He saw that boy with his blonde hair, arguing with his parents, fighting with his classmates and doing reckless things without any logic. Spock grew up, and so does that boy, who began to date different types of beautiful women. One time that boy was almost starved to death on another planet and in the meanwhile, Spock got ill for quite a long time.

 

Spock can always see him, but he has no idea what his name is, where he comes from, or, even if he is real.

 

He mentioned this to others when he was young but Sarek warned him not to share illusions since those people would think that Spock is weak due to his human blood and he is trying to create another personality to satisfy his emotional need because obviously, that personality is just the exact opposite of any Vulcan.

 

Spock began to grow up and started to learn how to shield that blonde boy from his mind. He gradually started to admit that it was just an illusion and he would have to complete his Kolinar training to purify his mind.

 

Spock has almost done his training and will marry T’Pring soon, however, one night when he was meditating on the mountain, a small shuttle was forced to land beside him. There, a blonde young man crawled out of the shuttle with blood all over his face.

 

He saw Spock, smiled at him and before losing his consciousness, he looked at Spock and said, “It’s so nice to finally see you.”

 

Spock immediately recognised this young man.

 

Kirk thought he was dreaming. He was on service in the Farragut but came across an emergency so he had to land on the nearest planet, even though Vulcans do not welcome humans turning up uninvited.

 

Before he passed out, he saw that man, the man who’s been visiting him in dreams for more than ten years, with that exact same mysterious black robe in his memories. But he is much taller and more detached than he thought. His pale skin gives his face a clearer silhouette and his dark hair is much longer than before.

 

Kirk has always wanted to touch that silky black hair, so he reached out. This time, surprisingly, he did feel them. Then he fainted in Spock’s arms.

 

Spock saved Kirk’s life and Kirk remarked that Spock is his dream lover and they are meant to be together. He reached out his hand to Spock, “Your best destiny is to be by my side. Our way is the sea of stars.”

 

Spock didn’t reach out his hand to react immediately, as it is out of the Vulcan custom as well as the logic.

 

Soon Kirk was found, and because of the prohibition, was banned from contacting with Vulcans including Spock and grounded until being sent back to Earth.

 

Spock’s Kolinar ceremony is coming, and so does his wedding with T’Pring.

 

During the ceremony, he suddenly kneel down before T’Pau because he sensed the shield that he built between him and Kirk collapsed. He can sense him again now: Kirk is taken into custody, he is in agony and almost lost himself. Kirk has been calling Spock for help through his mind. Although he doesn’t know Spock’s name, Spock knew Kirk was calling him.

 

Compelled by this sudden impact, Spock asked to stop the ceremony.

 

T’Pau agreed and suddenly realised that, Spock had already been linked for a long time.

 

Spock quickly rescued Kirk, repaired the shuttle and sent him back to Earth safely.

 

Kirk asked Spock again, to come with him.

 

Spock hesitated. Kirk showed him some pictures in his PADD. All Spock can see are hundreds of portraits of himself in Kirk’s room, from Spock was still a child until Spock learnt how to shield him.

 

Spock was moved.

 

“I knew you are somewhere in the universe. That’s why I enlisted the Starfleet because that’s the only way I can find you and be with you.”

 

Spock finally understood that, for whatever reason (and it doesn’t matter any more), this link between him and Kirk does exist. Even though the reasons may be illogical, the consequences of the link are highly logical.

 

So he took Kirk’s advice, and ran away with him.


End file.
